


Consults and Capitulations

by Hughville



Series: The Secret Affair Series [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place at the end of Three Stories, S1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consults and Capitulations

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Three Stories, S1.

Cameron sat in the cafeteria. The dinner rush was just beginning and the cafeteria was filling up. She sipped her tea and looked around at the growing crowd. She needed some time to herself after leaving the lecture hall. She had been shocked to find House teaching a class in Diagnostics. When she realized he was using himself as an example she paged Chase, Foreman and Wilson. Listening to him talk about the aneurysm that left him with a limp and in chronic pain had been difficult. When the class ended, House left and Cameron came to the cafeteria.

She ran her finger along the rim of her mug, lost in thought. The sound of her pager caused her to jump slightly. She pulled it out and looked at the display. It was House. He wanted to see her in one of the empty offices. She frowned. She rose and made her way back upstairs. The halls were quiet. She stopped in front of the closed door leading to the office House had indicated. She reached out and turned the knob. The deserted office was dark. Cameron frowned and looked around. House lay in the middle of the floor twirling his cane over his chest.

“You paged me,” Cameron commented, standing in the doorway.

“I did,” he said. “Come in and lock the door.”

“Why?”

House sighed and lifted his head, dropping his cane onto the floor beside him. “Because I told you to.”

Cameron stepped into the dark room and shut the door. She slowly turned the lock.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that some light leaked in past the blinds covering the windows. She could make out House’s dim form on the carpet. He was twirling his cane again. She moved to sit on the floor beside him. She removed her shoes and settled herself more comfortably.

“The woman I used to live with came to see me today,” House told her.

Cameron remained silent. House sighed.

“She wants me to diagnose her husband,” he continued.

Silence stretched between them.

“Are you listening to me?” he asked.

“What’s her name?” Cameron asked.

“Stacy. Actually, it’s Mrs. Mark Warner now.” Cameron could hear the faint note of bitterness in his voice.

“Did you think she wouldn’t get married?”

House laughed. It was an unpleasant sound and Cameron closed her eyes.

“That’s what she asked me,” he said.

“Are you going to take her husband on as a patient?” she asked.

“I called her and left a message. I told her to bring him in tomorrow at ten.”

“Well, if anyone can diagnose him, you can.”

House laughed again. “I’m not sure I want to.”

Cameron sat silently. A faint diffuse light filtered into the room and she watched his cane twirl in lazy circles.

“Why did you page me?” she finally asked.

House laid his cane down and sat up slowly. He drew his knees up and rested his arms across them. He looked at his hands.

“I’m not sure.”

She shook her head and started to rise. House reached out and grasped her arm.

“Stay,” he commanded.

“Why?” she asked.

He pulled her down and looked into her eyes. Slowly he pulled her closer. When his mouth was inches from hers, she tried to pull back. He tightened his grip.

“House, don’t,” she whispered. “You said we can’t do this again.”

“I changed my mind,” he replied calmly.

“Why?” she asked breathlessly. His scent was making her dizzy.

“Because,” he told her. He twisted his wrist and she bumped up against him. His mouth closed over hers. She clamped her lips together. His other hand cupped the back of her head and his tongue lightly touched her lips. Her breath became more ragged as his tongue brushed against her mouth. He pulled back and released her arm. Reaching up, he ran his thumb along her lips coaxing them apart. When her lips parted, he pulled her toward him again and she groaned when his tongue slid into her mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair. His mouth moved over hers causing her to shiver.

Slowly he lay back, pulling her with him. Her hands framed his face as he continued to kiss her. It had been over month since he’d kissed her and touched her in the lab. She realized she missed the feeling of his hands and mouth on her.

He slid her lab coat off and tossed it to one side. His hands tugged her blouse free from her pants and his hands slid beneath it and up her back. Cameron pushed up and sat on his stomach. He removed her blouse and ran his fingers over her stomach. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed against her bra. He released the clasp between her breasts and slipped the lacy garment from her. He sat up and settled her between his legs. She felt his legs shift as he removed his shoes. She slid his suit coat off and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. She slid it from his shoulders and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the swell of her breast. Pleasure jolted through her as his warm breath fanned over her breast. He placed his hands against her back, his fingers digging lightly into her muscles. When his mouth closed over her nipple, she arched against him and moaned. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them from her. He trailed his fingers along the taut skin above the waistband of her panties.

“So soft,” he whispered, pressing his warm mouth against her throat. His tongue darted out and touched the pulse throbbing at the base of her neck. She tilted her head back. House slowly lay back, pulling her with him. His fingers hooked in her panties and he stripped them from her. His hand slipped between her legs; his fingers slid against her wet folds. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She pushed herself up and knelt over him. Her hands shook as she unbuckled his belt and slid the button on his jeans free. Slowly she eased the zipper down and ran her hand over the bulge in his boxer shorts. His breath hissed between his teeth at her touch. He lifted his hips as she eased his jeans and boxer shorts down. As she moved to slide them farther down his legs, he grabbed her wrists.

“House, I don’t care about your scar,” she assured him.

He slowly released her wrists. She pulled his jeans off and then removed his boxer shorts. She moved back over him, sinking down onto him. He grasped her hips and thrust up against her. She pushed herself up and slid down fully on him. His hands roamed over her stomach and breasts as she began to move. She took his hands in hers and guided his movements.

“Oh, God, House,” she groaned.

The tension built and then she jerked and cried out as she climaxed. His hands slid around her to support her. She leaned over him and he thrust up against her. She began moving again and soon he shuddered beneath her, groaning her name as his orgasm pulsed through him. When he relaxed beneath her, she slid off him and began gathering up her clothes. She tossed House’s jeans and boxer shorts to him.

They dressed in silence. As Cameron turned to leave, House reached out and pulled her into his arms. He smoothed her hair back and looked down at her.

“I know,” she whispered. “This can’t happen again.”

“Actually,” he said. “I was going to suggest we do this again.”

“Why?”

“Why not? We both get something from it.”

Cameron looked at the collar of his shirt. Finally, she nodded.

“Okay,” she said and slipped from his embrace.

House leaned down and picked up his cane. When he looked up, she was gone.


End file.
